The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may include fuel systems that incorporate a variety of types of fuel pumps to provide a pressurized fuel supply. High pressure fuel pumps may be used in direct-injection engines. High pressure fuel pumps may typically be mounted in the cylinder head and may be driven by the camshaft of an overhead cam configured engine assembly.